Rotten Nightmare
by Grisia
Summary: What happens when all hell breaks lose due to a simple mistake? Find out how the the survivors survive a zombie apocalypse. Will they kill each other or will they learn to work together despite their difference?
1. How it all began

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bleach. Only my OC.

**WARNINGS**: BoyxBoy, don't like to read. Contains Incest.

* * *

Have you ever get the feeling that God is always making you a target of their endless game called 'suffering'? I mean really suffer? Just you? Always? Well if you haven't, you are one big lucky sonofabitch. Every time I get things right, something shitty decides to follow the fuck up and ruin everything. Yes, every single fucking ass thing. Everything was going fan-fucking-tastic. I had a great family. A somewhat genius mind. Made something that could help benefit the whole fucking free world. But of course, God had to think that it's too boring for me to just lead a great life and started throwing shit at me. So this is the story of how I, God's favourite toy of suffering and bad luck, ruined everything for everyone. It all started back 3 years ago on this particular day...

_-3 Years Ago-_

Have you ever woken up at devil's hour and knowing that something was bound to happen? Well, today is that day. I don't know how it happened but I awoke suddenly, feeling oddly off. There's this strange nagging sensation in my gut, telling me that _he_ is going to fuck with me today. Hard. And no, not fuck fuck. Just fuck... You get the picture.

I looked to my left, seeing my unmoving twin snoring softly. Cute. Doesn't have his maniac grin threatening to eat up his own face. I should just continue staring at him since I probably can't fall back to sleep after getting this stupid shitty feeling of mine. Great. And I just learnt something weird about myself. I love looking at people's sleeping faces. Well not exactly, just him. I hope he doesn't suddenly wake up and see me staring at him sleeping. He would definitely think I'm creepy and freak out. Don't want that. Nope. But I can't seem to stop staring… Well who cares, it's not like he's going to snap his eyes open all of a sudden. That would be too creepy even for me.

After a few hours of staring into my twin's face, I finally manage to drag my lazy ass out of bed and into the bathroom, started to get ready to meet up with one of my colleagues at work.

Wrapping the towel around my hips, I dragged my body back into my room, finding that Shi was groggily waking up. Who you ask? Meet my older by two minutes twin, Kurosaki Shiro, 15 years old, freshman of Karakura High. You might find it weird that we sleep together even though we're 15. But for us, it's not. Creepy as it is, we're always together, other than the times when he goes to school and I go to work. Oh, I didn't drop out. I graduated university at the age of 13 and yes, I'm a fucking genius.

Amber meets molten gold on black eyes as I watch him run a pale hand over his white spiky locks, getting rid of his unruly bed hair. Yes, you heard right. Pale hands, white locks. He's an albino. But unlike your typical average albino, he has molten gold eyes which seem to glow even in the dark and black sclera (the white part of your eyeballs if you didn't know). Many people think he's a freak because of them. But I think they're beautiful. He looks like an inverted copy of me that lacks colour. Throw him in the snow and you won't be able to find him. Good for sneak attacks and snowball fights, he always wins. Always.

"Good morning, Shi."

"..Morn" grumbling, he stood at his full height of 5'9. I always wondered why, even though we're twins, I'm shorter and smaller than he is. I stand at 5'7 and it pisses me the hell off that I can fit perfectly in his arms (we sleep together, so we tend to cuddle). Well not really. But it annoys the hell out of me that others make fun of it. Other than my shortness, I was built smaller than he is. I work out just as much as he does and my forearms are still not as big as his. I have a lithe swimmer's build (So what if I'm thin. I got the abs!) while he has a fitness models build that any guy would die for. No, his muscles aren't as big as body builders (thank fucking heavens for that), but they sure can make any girl or even some population of guys drool over that perfect body of his. God is so fucking unfair. We're twins for fuck sakes. Why can't God make us have the same height and build?! I attract mostly guys while he attracts girls. So. Fucking. Unfair. This is also one of the reasons why I'm_ his_ favourite toy.

Snapping out of my inner tantrums, I tore the towel from my hips and dropped it on the floor. Then I put my strawberry printed boxers (courtesy of Shi) and started searching for clothes to wear.

Shiro strolls out of the room as he heads towards the bathroom. I shake my head lightly as I began getting dressed. Looking at the full length mirror, I have to admit I suck at matching colours and have a gay fashion sense (so what if I like to wear things that clung to me like second skin?!). I wore a skin tight pink shirt with 'Nice Vibe' written on it, black skinny jeans that hung low on my hips, silver studded belt, black skull wristband and my stainless steel sword necklace(A/N: Tensa Zangetsu mini version) that I never leave home without (I don't even remove it at home or in the shower). The katana has mine and Shi's name engraved on each side. Shi has the exact same one as me, except his is white and mine is black.

Touching the mini katana, I recalled the day Shi gave it to me on our birthday. I smile at the fond memory as I head down the stairs. On the way to the kitchen, I greeted Karin, one of my little sisters with shoulder length raven hair and black eyes, who was watching TV.

Yuzu, my other little sister and Karin's younger twin, has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had already gotten herself busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen. I greeted her and then noticed one person missing. Glancing back at Karin, I voice out.

"Where's the old goat?"

Karin looks back at me as she shrugs. "Did you forget, Ichi-nii? Goat-chin went to a meeting and would be back later."

Humming, I slowly made way to my usual spot before sitting down. Karin followed me a second later with a yawning Shiro trailing behind her. He made his way to the table, greeted our sisters while he sat beside me, leaned against my shoulder and closed his eyes.

Ahh, how peaceful it is without the Old Goat that keeps running around and shouting like a 4 year old. I mean, what kind of person his age acts like that? I mean seriously? Other than the ones that came from Ponyvile. Yes that's from My Little Pony by the way. Don't ask how I know that shit. I am totally not going to tell you. So live with it.

Yuzu came with our breakfast in hand, sitting down at her usual seat as I nudge Shi for him to wake up. Grumbling, he shifted and started digging in, followed by the rest of us. As the three of them talk about the normal things in life, I couldn't help but smile a smile that graced my lips as I fought to try and keep my face blank. Well as blank as can be since I have a permanent scowl in place.

After finishing our breakfast, we placed our plates in the sink as Shi and I made our way out of the house with a quick _Itte kimasu_ after we put on our shoes. Yes, a pair of hot pink converse. My favourite.

And for you curious people out there, Shi is wearing the normal Karakura High uniform (A/N: Google it if you don't know) with a red T-shirt inside. Gosh the uniform is so ugly. Thank heavens I don't go to that school. Grey is so not my colour.

As I Walked together with Shi, we talked about anything and everything that came to our minds. I love having random conversations with Shi. We never run out of things to say. That's great, I can't stand any awkward silence. I would be the first one to flee. The great Kurosaki Ichigo fleeing because it's too awkward. Hilariously idiotic. This is a secret of mine that I don't let anyone know other than Shi. Not that I need to tell him. He knows. Like he can read minds or something. Creepy sometimes but liveable.

"Well well well, look who we have here. It's the black eyed albino freak." A group of guys were standing in front of us as they glared at Shiro and took a look at me, moving their eyes up and down almost as if checking me out. Freaks. We stopped walking as Shi stood in front of me protectively. His 'big brotherly instinct' must've taken over. I may not be as strong as he is. But hell am I no pushover. I don't know why he insists on always protecting me by shielding me. There were 4 guys. The one in the middle looks like a fish with thick lips; I'll name him Fish face. Looks to me that he's the leader.

The newly named Fish face smirked at me as he whistles lowly.

"Oh? I didn't know the freak of nature could have such a sexy ass twin. Hey cutie, why don't you leave that freak alone and come with us. Let's play." I could feel my skin crawling. His voice was disgustingly rough. Was he trying to sound sexy? If he is, god should help the girl/guy he's going to have sex with.

"King."

I look at my twin with a raised eyebrow. Now, you might ask. Why is he calling me King? Well, when we were both cute little boys with baby fats all over our cheeks and body, he told me my hair looks like a crown and started calling me King. Weird right… I usually call him Snowflake or Shi. He insisted on calling him Horse though. Maybe we really are abnormal.

"What is it, Shi?"

"Go ahead ta work. Am gonna see ya at home later."

I stared at my twin before nodding and almost turning to leave, when this fat guy in my way. And hell, did he smell. I'll name him Pig Odour. The other three quickly formed a circle around us as I start to hear Shi clicking his tongue in annoyance. Sighing, I look at my wristwatch and poked Shi's arm. He turns to look at me as I opened my mouth to speak… but got interrupted by this guy with an afro. I don't mind afros, but what the fuck is this? His afro is fucking red and blue. Pompom. What a fitting name if I do say so myself.

"Where ya goin' cutie? Stay and play wit' us. I could let ya meet ma dear frien' Dragonis." Pompom leers at me suggestively as I took a step beside Shi, trying to will the goosebumps that appeared oh so magically on my skin to go away. It must've shown clearly how disgusted I was on my face to have Shi glaring and growling at Pompom.

Oh don't get me wrong. I usually don't depend on Shi to look after my ass. But, that was just plain nasty. Well if you're all wondering, 'hey, I thought that all teenage boys would have their minds in the gutter and love talking dirty every single fucking day of their teenage lives', you're dead wrong. Sadly, my dick and my hand haven't gotten well acquainted, and neither is my hole thank you very much (so what if I'm a virgin and I don't think about sex?). I don't get it that some people name their dicks. Isn't it weird to be talking to one of your body parts? Clearly they must not be normal for me to think that they're strangely abnormal.

"Oh? The bitch is hiding behind his brother. He must be fucking weak. What's wrong kitten? We won't hurt you. Maybe" The final guy finally talks and I already hate him. His teeth were… To put it simple and easy. Ugly. To the extreme. Toothfairy. Fucking perfect. Shi seems to snap at his comment since he suddenly 'disappeared' and materialized in front of Toothfairy. Opening his palm, he thrusts it forward and hit Toothfairy in the chin. Hard. Some of Toothfairy's teeth came flying out, the irony, and his nose was bleeding. Badly. Shi materialized beside me again as I stared at Toothfairy, knocked out cold on the ground with a busted lip and probably broken jaw.

Fish face was gaping like a fish out of water. My chuckles seem to have snapped him back into reality as his eyes seemed to heat up as he glared at me. Pompom shouted out Toothfairy's name, which I forgot a second later, and rushed towards him to check if his friend was ok. Pfft, like anyone would be ok after getting hit by Shi's 'palm-to-the-chin-technique' that could even make a corpse's head flip back in a dangerously awkward angle. I experienced that technique first hand when I pissed him off. It was a fucking accident. How could he do that to his cute little brother? I was walking and suddenly tripped on absolutely nothing. I wanted to grab something for support and I… grabbed his pants and pulled… dropping them and myself down in the process, in front of hundreds of people. Apparently, that made him angry –furious– and decided to break my jaw. Luckily he held back or my front teeth would be empty right now. I shiver at the '_pleasant'_ memory.

Making a face from the memory, I noticed Pompom taking out his brass knuckles as he screams and charged at Shi. I think he was trying to make a battle cry but failed miserably. Wow. Anymore of that and my ears would start bleeding. I guess Shi agreed with me because he was nodding. I told you, mind reader. Shi grabbed Pompom's wrist and twists it behind Pompom's back, making him scream more. Shi seems to be rolling his eyes as he continues twisting. I heard an audible crack soon after and he started trashing and screaming wildly. I could see tears rolling down his cheek as Shi lets go and kicks him in the back of his head. Ouch. He will probably have a concussion.

Seeing two of their comrades down, Pig Odour and … Oh I mis-counted. There were five not four. The real last one is so short and thin I didn't see him behind Pig Odour. Gnome. I think my naming skills are getting better. Pig Odour seems to have taken out a metal bat out of nowhere and Gnome pointed his wooden bat at us.

"You'll pay for what you did to Shima and Taka" Gnome roared at us as Pig Odour raised his metallic bat and slammed it down on Shi. That was his intention anyway. Shi raised his left leg as he did a beautiful roundhouse kick that would make any karate master jealous, shattering the bat in half. Pig Odour's jaw dropped in disbelief as Shi did a heel drop before standing in a relaxed stance. I'm utterly awestruck. He didn't even put his leg down after the first kick. Oh how sexy.

Gnome was shitting bricks in his pants and sweating heavily after seeing his giant friend getting KO'd in one hit. He looked back and forth between the metallic bat and his wooden one. I looked at Pig Odour and pity the man. His forehead would bruise so badly that he would be forced to wear a headband for at least a few weeks. But still, he looks disturbingly disgusting with all the blood pouring out from his nose and dripping onto his chin. Urgh, like a pervert who got caught and hit by a heavy purse full of coins.

Dropping his wooden bat, Gnome turns his back on us and decided to do a cowardly thing. Run. Shi became absolutely pissed and decided to tackle him onto the floor. Gnome yelps as his chin hits the hard pavement and his nose starts to bleed. While Shi was distracted and beating the hell out of the coward Gnome, Fish face decided to do something despicable. He reached out towards me and held out a switchblade to my throat, wrapping his other arm around my waist tightly. Fuck! I let my guard down.

Fish face started laughing while he gropes and slides his hand down my inner thigh. Shi, confused to why the leader was laughing, turned around and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. If that's even possible… but it is hilarious that his grinning face dropped into a serious glare. He stood up from his position as he growled.

"Let go of Ichi ya piece of shit." Shi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Fish face sliding his hand up and down my inner thigh. My face reddens and I started struggling. Remember that my hand and dick isn't well acquainted and I'm a fucking virgin. I rarely touch myself so this is very uncomfortable for me. God really needs to get off my ass and get laid. I know my ass is too cute but they seriously need to find another person to mess around with. I'm practically shaking with rage and embarrassment but it seems that Fish face thought I was shivering due to his touch. Oh, he will pay.

I stomp Fish face's toes hard and hear a nice crunching sound. Once I felt his grip loosen, I elbowed his ribs and turned to face him. Lifting up my right leg, I did a perfect hook kick that would make my brother proud. Fish face's teeth were sent flying out of their home and landed onto the ground, Fish face following soon after. Still furious, I continued stomping down on his ribs, stomach, forearms, temple/forehead and finally his crotch. He finally lost conscious after receiving the kick to his groin. I smirk at that and wipe the invisible sweat on my forehead.

"Ichi ya okay?!" Shi was practically all over me, touching and assessing if I have any wounds.

"I'm fine, Shi. You worry too much. I let my guard down while watching you. No big deal." I waved my hand dismissively as I shrug.

Shi frowns a bit before his expression turned into a shit-eating-grin. He placed his hand on top of my head and started caresses my orange locks, massaging my scalp. I let out a satisfied purr and we continued walking, with his arms over my shoulder. He continued complimenting my hook kick all the way till we reach the front gate of Karakura High, but I didn't miss the fury in his voice when he told me to not let another person touch me at places like that. I wonder why. Shi is so weird sometimes. It's not like anyone would continue touching me that way. Fish face was just making Shi mad. Or am I missing a puzzle piece here? Frowning at the thought of not having the whole picture, I waved good bye to Shi and started walking to where the Shinigami Corporation is.

As I neared Shinigami Corporation, the tingling sensation in my gut became overwhelming. I feel like shit… I just know that _he_ would do something to make my life miserable. My gut feelings never seem to fail me. I continued mumbling out colourful words all the way to the building, the guards giving me weird looks that says 'why-the-fuck-is-he-cursing-continuously' look or 'what-the-fuck-is-a-kid-doing-here' look.

The latter would be new guards. I've worked here for a year and a half for heaven's sake. Finally reaching the locker, I took out my white coat and wore it without buttoning up. Screw buttons. My face must've shown a hardcore scowl by the way people and staffs are avoiding me.

Opening the huge white double doors slowly, I saw that all the Captains were present. Oh crap. I'm late aren't I? I got my answers when Kuchiki Byakuya, a noble with a-stick-up-his-ass, glared at me. I quickly made my way beside him and stood straight-back.

Well, you might think. Captains? I'll explain it to all the slow people out there. Shinigami Corporation has 13 Captains, 13 Lieutenants, 13 2nd seats down to 20th seats. Oh and of course, tons of 'foot soldiers'. It's somewhat like a military ranking system. I'm the Captain of the 12th Division. My division develops new technology and research about things that nobody would want to research about, the other name for my division is Research and Development Institute. Oh and nobody in the right mind would want to ever step anywhere near my lab.

The founder of the Corporation is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (A.K.A. Yama-jii), Captain of the 1st division. He has a long ass beard and he's bald. I always wondered how he can be bald but still have a beard in place. A fucking mystery. I can't believe that he can still walk. I wouldn't be too surprised if he's wearing a diaper right now. Come on, he's way too old and wrinkly. I wonder if he still has his sex drive. NO! Bad Ichi! Shi influenced you too much. Bad Ichi! Shaking my head, I looked up to see Yama-jii looking at me with an eye open.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, it's good that you FINALLY join us. Refrain from coming late any longer. Now we will commence the meeting." Closing back his eye (I think he's pretending to be a magician that can see with his eyes closed), he tapped his cane on the ground as each of the Captains turn to face him.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, report on the serum."

I took a step forward and when I wanted to open my mouth to speak, the old fossil interrupted me. Damn him.

"May I know why you are not in uniform and where is your captain's haori?"

"I prefer wearing normal T-shirt and pants. The uniforms are too damn hot. Hell, I don't know how you all managed. And for the haori, I lost it somewhere." I replied nonchalantly while crossing my arms over my chest in a relaxed manner.

The old man seemed to raise an eyebrow for a while. After a few minutes, he gestures for me to continue my report.

"A295899-SR has been completed. Before I start testing it on humans, I started testing it out on animals. I am quite happy that the results turned out positive. The animals that were registered as Brain Dead, were cured. They resumed their life activities as per normal. Unohana-Taichou, have you had the patient's relative's consent about the test?"

Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th division. Her division specialise in anything medical. She is one of the few people I respect. Oh and she's fucking scary when you don't take care of your health. I learnt first-hand how scary she could be. When I was still working on the A295899-SR, I had not slept for at least 4 days and my brain was shutting down slowly due to the lack of food in my system. But I still refused to rest or even eat. On the same day that one of my subordinates reported to her about my stubbornness, she came down to my lab and forced me into a straightjacket, threatening me that if I don't rest and eat, she would force Kenpachi to feed me via mouth. Said person was delighted and was about to force feed me… when I fainted due to being scared out of my fucking mind. From that day onwards, I've never neglected my health again. Ever.

Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th division. His division specialise in Anti-terrorism. They help the police to raid or anything that involves violence. From the day he saw me, he would challenge me to a sword fight. I don't know how the hell he knows that I'm good at Kendo, but it's fucking scary to have a 6'7 man chasing you with a katana in his hands. I shiver at the thought. You might be thinking something along the lines of 'I thought Shi was the genius in fighting and you're only good in studies', well my dears, the only thing I'm good at is Kendo. I may know some tricks that involve the human body and their pressure points. I know some Karate too, but I'm your normal average blue belt. While Shi on the other hand, is a martial arts and weapons expert. I'm damn proud of him too. Back to the topic at hand, you just don't want a man that big to feed you that way. It's just wrong. I guarantee that anyone would be shitting bricks in their pants before fainting.

Unohana smiles at me before replying in her normal sweet motherly voice. "I have 28 consents. I hope that's enough. You said you would like 100, but some relatives don't want to risk having their loved ones going through an experiment that would have a high chance in failing."

I smiled back to her as I spoke in a confident voice. "Don't worry; I thought the most would be 10. I'm glad that you managed to convince them. Thank you. Do you know what happens to the animals we tested on?"

She nods and reported that some of her subordinate decided to keep them as a pet and some were let lose in the wild. I nod back at her as I look up at Yama-jii. He hums his approval (I almost shit myself when he hummed. Oh fuck that was scary) and declares the end of the meeting. The captains rush out the door to go back to their normal jobs. Before heading over to the 4th division, Yama-jii stopped and told me to get a new haori. Fucking hell. After telling the tailors to customize my haori into looking like a lab coat, I head toward the 4th division for the consents.

Paperwork. Captain's greatest enemy. Before I can test anything on the patients, I have to complete this 17cm thick paperwork. This is as long as someone's penis . Oh hell. Shi is having too much influence on me. Where did my innocence go? Sighing, I drop my head on the desk with a loud _thud_. I HATE PAPERWORK!

After 4 long fucking hours of paperwork, I finally stood up and stretched, revealing my tanned stomach in the process. With a pop from my back, I feel so damn refreshed. Oh my butt hurts like a bitch. I wonder why people use the phrase 'like a bitch'. Are they talking about a human whore or a female dog? Well either way both would hurt like a bitch if messed with. I look at my wristwatch and my eyes widen a bit. Oh damn! It's 3pm now. If Unohana ever find out I skipped lunch… Shivering at the thought, I headed to the cafeteria.

"Yo."

I felt someone tapping my shoulder as I turned around. I tilted my head to the right as I snapped my fingers.

"Oh! Yo Pineapple" I replied to his greeting with a smile as he smacks the back of my head.

"Stop it with your ridiculous nicknames, Berry." Pineapple teased me while he was poking my cheeks. I pouted at him and cross my arms across my chest. Oh wait. I do not pout! Huffing in annoyance, I turned and ordered ramen. Mmm.. Ramen.

Sitting across from me is Renji, Abarai Renji. He's the captain of the 5th division. His division specialise in money collecting. No, Shinigami Corporation isn't a normal company. It deals with everything and anything. That's why some of the division specialise in something so different that you won't even come to realise that Shinigami Corporation has 13 type of speciality. There's even a division for assassination… Which I won't explain because I hate the Captain. So very fucking much. She has a stick so deep in her ass that it can't be pulled out.

After conversing and eating with Renji, I flipped open my phone and dialled my Liutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Her father used to be the Captain of the 12th division but alas, he blew himself up when experimented on chemicals. Even though he died, tons of people went to drink to celebrate. I have no idea why they don't respect the dead.

_Click_. "Nemu speaking." Her monotone voice really creeps the hell out of me sometimes. I wonder if she has any emotions left. I heard that her father abused her so badly that she was on suicide watch when she was younger. Parents these days are hard to come by.

"Nemu, this is Ichigo. There's a stack of paperwork on my desk. Deliver those to Yama-jii. Tell him I'm going to conduct the test now. After that, come to the building ward with all my stuff, it's the black briefcase below my table."

"Hai. Is that all?"

"Yep." I snapped my phone shut as I stalked my way to the ward, greeting back anyone who stopped to greet me. I must be popular, not that I care. I wish they would leave me alone sometimes.

Setting with my right over my left leg, I waited patiently in front of my first test subject for Nemu to arrive and give me my equipment. I was suddenly breaking out cold sweat. Fuck. My gut feeling is telling me that something is terribly wrong. I look around and notice that it was too quiet… Far too quiet. I narrowed my eyes as I stood up, looked over the monitor and to my horror, it wasn't beeping. Everything seems to be on 'pause'. Even some of the nurse's mouths are hanging open.

Oh shit. _He_ came.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Fucking shit! I can't move. My breathing shallows and hardens as cold sweat runs down my forehead.

_Tap_. The sound of shoes stopped exactly behind me as I felt someone's hot breath on my nape. If I weren't me, I would be shitting myself out and crying right now. I turned around slowly and looked up. A man standing at 6'1 with waist length silver hair and red eyes was looking down on me. He has high cheek bones and a firm jaw line. Even his nose is fucking perfect. His skin is pale, but not as pale as Shi. He wore a standard black Shihakusho with black combat boots and has a scythe strapped on his back. You totally want to know who he is? Drum roll please... Meet Hypatos Fon Gon, an arrogant asshole who loves ruining my life.

"What are you doing here, Hypatos?" I hissed out his name like venom on my tongue.

He smirks down on me as he lifts his right hand and rubs my cheek with his thumb. Leaning closer to my ear, he whispers.

"I'm bored." His hot breathe made me shiver as I look away from him. He didn't seem happy that I did that, holding my chin firmly as he forced me to make eye contact with him.

He whispered again into my ears as I gasp, eye widening and if he was not holding onto my jaw, it would've dropped to the floor with a thump. He seems to enjoy my reaction. How do I know this? His grin is on the verge of eating his whole fucking face. That's how. After letting go of my chin, he wraps his arm around my waist and he hugs me closer. I couldn't help but shiver in fear at the closeness. He let go of me, thank fucking heavens, and started staring at me for a few minutes before turning to leave.

The noise level started rising again and 'play' has been hit on the remote control. I continued staring blankly at the spot Hypatos was once standing. My knuckle turned white and my fingernails bit through my skin. I noticed I was hyperventilating. I brisk walked quickly to the toilet to try and even my breathing. Everything would be ok. It would be ok. I keep on repeating the mantra over and over again until I hear my cell ringing. Probably Nemu. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I head out with confidence to test A295899-SR on the unsuspecting patient.

Finally finishing all the 28 patients, I look at my wristwatch. Its 7pm. Shi and the girls are probably waiting for me back home. There was a spare A295899-SR left. Oh I'll just keep it as a souvenir. Putting it in my pocket, I stretched and yawned. As I was about to leave, someone grabbed my wrist. Hard. I look at my wrist in confusion as to how the patient who was just given the A295899-SR was holding onto my wrist firmly. The patient's arm suddenly went limp again after a few seconds. Well, that was creepy. I should report to Yama-jii. Taking wide strides to the meeting place, I noticed that the halls were empty. Dead silence greeted me as I continue looking around. It's only 7pm for fuck sakes. Where did everyone go?

Arriving at the 1st division meeting room shortly after, I opened the double doors. Nobody was there. What. The. Flying. Fuck?! Did someone forget to inform me that there was a party tonight or something?! Huffing out in annoyance, I wrote down my report and put it on top of Yama-jii's desk. I flip opened my phone and started finding my brother's number… only to be interrupted by a moaning and cracking sound coming from behind one of the office doors. Raising an eyebrow, I flip my phone close and stalks towards the door silently. Peeking through one of the window, I gawk at the figure. It looked like a person and he was eating another person he pinned down. What the fuck?! I should go help.. But I seriously am too tired to fight… I need a Katana… Suddenly I remembered that Kenpachi keeps his one in his office.

Opening Kenpachi's office doors, my eyes sparkle as I saw the katana. Sheathed and leaning against the wall. I quickly grabbed it and placed it on my waist. Sorry Kenpachi, I'll return the Katana once I'm done using it. Mentally apologizing to Kenpachi, I started walking but soon stopped dead on my tracks as I heard crawling and shuffling coming from behind me. Turning around, I almost yelled at what I saw. A person, no! A fucking corpse that was missing its lower body was crawling towards me. My flight or fight instincts kicked in as I turned around and made a mad dash towards the lift. No. I should head to the emergency stairs.

Panic arises in me as I flip my phone open. Speed dialling Shi. Pick up! Come on Shi, pick the fuck up! Damn it! I flip my phone close and put it in my pocket. Unsheathing the katana, I held it up and stalked slowly towards the exit, high on alert with adrenaline pumping through my veins. The only thing in my mind was home. I need to get the fuck home. My gut feeling was spot on when I exited the building. Cars were on fire, streets abandoned and no sign of life anywhere. Holy shit. What the fuck happened?! I quickly and carefully ran, panting and sweating. Please be ok! Fuck that! I know he is ok. I don't know how. But I just know it. Maybe it is some kind of twin thing. But I can feel that he is ok. I hope that he and our family are at home. We need to get out of town.

Trying to regain my breathing, I looked up at the sign 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Opening the door with a click, I entered and turned on the lights. To my horror, blood was everywhere. I panicked and rushed upstairs, slamming mine and Shi's door open. Next was my sister's room and then my dad's. The house was empty. So why is it so bloodied?! I rushed towards the kitchen and held my breath. Lying on the floor was Karin, Yuzu and Dad. I rushed towards them and saw bite and claw marks on their bodies. My tears threaten to spill but I forced them back. But one strange thing was… There was a katana wound on them. My blood froze. Where is Shi? I looked around.

I screamed. Shouted. Called. Whimpered. Cried. I did everything and continued calling out to Shi. Where was he? I can't lose him too. I need to find him. I have to. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried out and covered my face with my bloodied palms.

"SHIRO!"

_-Present time-_

"I finally found you… "

* * *

Wow... My first time writing a story. Well, hope you all don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes you spot. I'll try to update frequently *grins*


	2. Fraccion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sama does.

Warnings: BoyXBoy, Twincist.

* * *

Finally, 3 long years of searching and I finally found the one I've been looking for. Happy isn't the correct term of what I'm feeling right now, I'm ecstatic, euphoric, delighted, jubilant. In other words, I'm so damn happy that I can't explain the feeling I'm feeling right now! But...At the same time, I feel like a fucking coward. Why, you ask? Well the thing is that I, Kurosaki Ichigo, am currently stalking my dear older twin brother, Kurosaki Shiro, because I can't just walk up to him and say _'Hey Shi. It's been awhile'_ and expect to not get beaten up into a bloody pulp. I would rather keep all my front teeth when he throws in the 'palm-to-the-chin-technique' thank you very much.

Sighing, I continue hiding in the shadows skilfully stalking Shi. Seeing him walk into the convenience store, I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him.

"Come on Ichi.. You've been searching high and low for him. You can't just fucking continue stalking him. Grow some balls and go!" Frustrated with myself, I close my eyes and begin thinking of the possible solutions I could come up with.

Maybe I could lure some walkers and pretend to have a hard time fighting them in front of the convenience store. But I don't really want to put myself in danger and there's a chance that Shi would ignore me… My plans usually start off well but end up with someone terribly injured, infected or dying, and I don't really plan on letting Shi or I die.

I should probably explain some basic things about those useless rotten meats roaming around but I'm too lazy. Maybe later. Running a hand through my shoulder-length spiky orange hair, I turn to look at some of the stores that are in the area.

Snapping my fingers when an idea suddenly presents itself to me, I walk towards a shop that's called _Hell's Clothing Store_. "Who in their right minds would name their shop that" I mused out loud.

After a few minutes of changing into clean clothes, I walk out of the store and to my horror; there stood a pale figure in front of me. I estimate that he's roughly around 6'1". He wore a black hoodie, torn jeans, holster belt with two dangerous looking guns hooked inside and black combat boots. He's carrying a shoulder bag (probably has food supplies in there) and a katana that's strapped on his back. I swear that the hilt of the blade looks awfully familiar somehow. God must be laughing at my bad luck right now. Well you know what? _He_ can take a pole (a stick is too fucking short) and shove it up his ass. Deep.

Have you ever tried to keep a straight face but can't seem to keep your eyebrow from twitching? I'm having that exact same problem now and hell, feeling somewhat lucky that I had decided to wear the raven coloured wig and biker goggles I saw back in the clothing store.

I'm currently wearing a ragged ankle-length red long coat with no buttons and shirt inside. Yes, you heard me right. I don't wear a shirt inside the coat so I'm practically half naked and no, I'm not a pervert, really. The reason being is that I have a chest holster that I specially made to keep two of my 500 Magnum revolvers on each side of my ribs. It's troublesome to wear it over a shirt but hey, they cover my nipples at least. For my bottom half, I'm wearing black combat pants and boots. My blade is strapped on my back, too long to place it on the side of my hips. **(A/N: If you still have no idea what Ichigo looks like, scroll up and take a look at the picture on top**) If you're wondering about my boxers, I'm still using the ones Shi gave me when I was 15 (the strawberry printed boxers). Laugh all you want. I don't give a flying fuck.

I think that there's seriously something wrong with my growth hormones for me to be stuck at the same height for 3 fucking years. I suspect that Shi sucked out a quarter of my growth hormones when we were still inside our mother's womb. That'll explain why he's so fucking tall and I'm… Well, short. I'm pretty glad I decided to take off the necklace Shi gave me (even though I want to wear it so damn badly) and if I haven't, this fucking tall albino would have noticed that I am indeed his no good baby-brother.

I adjust my dirty white shoulder bag and smiled a true heart-warming smile that is only reserved for Shi alone. I would never fake my smile to him. Ever. Even if he hates me so badly he would want to break all my front teeth. I know I keep talking about my teeth and it's getting really annoying. But too bad. Suck it up 'cause I'm going to keep talking about it no matter what. I would rather die than live a life with no front teeth. Period.

Shi narrowed his eyes and spoke in his usual watery voice. Damn I missed hearing it so much that it sent a wave of pleasure down my spine involuntarily.

"It's been awhile since I saw a lone survivor. Ya plannin' on stayin' in th' city?"

Holy mother of Chaos. I can hardly believe my ears. The infamous 'White Devil' is starting a conversation. Well not really a conversation. Damn. I never thought that Shi would be first to ask a question from a stranger.** (A/N: Remember, Ichigo is disguised) **My Shi certainly did grow into a fine man.

I did a victory dance in my head as I cleared my throat to reply.

"Yea, it's been awhile since I saw anybody other than those rotten pieces of meat. I plan on staying here in the meantime."

Shi raised his hand for a handshake.

"Name's Shiro. Kurosaki Shiro."

. ? Who the fuck is he and what has he done to my arrogant sadistic brother who would have never offered his hand for a handshake. Ever. Well, at least he still has that grin on his face like old times.

"…" I shook his hand and panicked mentally. What the fuck should I introduce myself as?! I'm no good with names! Only nicknames!

Shi released his grip and continued to stare at me. Damn it! Don't look at me like that! ARGH!

"…" Come on brain, think of a possible pseudonym. You have an IQ of 210. Think of something you fucking useless pink broccoli!

"Uzumaki Naruto." I mentally facepalmed myself for being so stupid. That's all you can do Mr. Brain? Really? An anime name? Great.

"….Is tha' suppos' ta be a joke?"

Fuck my life. And do it with a very long Katana thank you very much. I seriously want to dig a hole and crawl in.

"Yea… Sorry. I'm kind of nervous. The name's Yukigata. You can call me Yuki."

"Hmm. Follo' me Yuki. Am gonna show ya a place where th' survivors gather together. It's called Las Noches."

I hum in agreement and follow behind him, sneaking glances every once in a while. This is awkward… I should've continued stalking him. This sucks. Huffing in annoyance, I looked down with downcast eyes, finding that the ground suddenly became interesting.

I couldn't help worrying that if Shi were to ever find out that I was the creator of the virus, he would hate me. Hell, I think he already does. I don't blame him though. I wasn't there to protect Karin, Yuzu and even Goat-chin. He probably blames me. I wish I could apologize. But I know a simple sorry couldn't do anything to fix this shit. But still… I'm so sorry Shi... Even if you can't hear me, please forgive this useless brother of yours. I don't care if I'm hated by the whole god forsaken world. If I find out that Shi hates me…

Feeling more depressed, I decided to retreat into the corner of my mind, letting my body go into auto-pilot mode. I didn't notice the curious glance Shi gave me before coming into an abrupt stop. I bumped into him before getting pulled into an alleyway.

"Fuck. Tha' a lot of walkers." I heard Shi cursing under his breath.

I took a peek at the direction Shi was facing and immediately reach out towards the hilt of my Katana, Tensa Zangetsu.

I guess now would be the perfect time to play _'I spy'_. Let's start! I spy around 40 _things_ that are walking around mindlessly. I spy missing limbs. I spy flesh decaying. Anyone can guess what they are? Well if you can't, zombies. Or in other terms, Walkers. This is the perfect time to explain. There are currently 4 types of zombies out there; walkers, runners, screamers and leapers.

Walkers are slow and very unintelligent. They look like your normal average decaying corpse that always moans and groans. Yea I still remember the very first walker I saw… I first thought that someone was having sex when it moaned. Creepy, right? It's easy to outrun them but they normally travel in a pack like wolves, albeit slow.

Runners are a bit more intelligent than walkers. They too look and sound like walkers but, when they start chasing after you, it's a pain to lose them. If I knew those facts years ago, I would've killed it fast. The memory is still so fucking fresh.

_-Flashback-_

_Splash. Stepping on a muddy puddle, I ignored the wet feeling of water soaking into my socks as I let out a curse. _

_What the fuck! Why is that zombie chasing me?! Running to boot! I thought that they couldn't run!_

_Panting, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, feeling like my lungs were on fire. A zombie that's moaning while chasing you is definitely one of the things I have to put in my 'top 10 creepy list'._

_As I turned to look back, I saw that it attracted more of those running zombies. Holy fuck! Did they call out to each other or what?!_

_I was tired. Dead tired. The adrenaline that was coursing through my veins was the only thing that stopped me from coming to an abrupt stop. I've been running non-stop for the whole 30 minutes and they kept on multiplying like cancer cells. Looking back, I paled as I saw more than 50 zombies chasing me. I fought back the tears that were trying to blur my eyesight. I can't lose my vision now. I'll fucking die. Actually it'll just be painful... But hell, I don't want to get bitten!_

_Suddenly as though a miracle had occurred, I saw an emergency exit ladder. Quickening my pace, I dashed and climbed it desperately. _

_Looking down, I saw that they didn't know how to grab the ladder and climb. Oh damn. Lucky…_

_-End of flashback-_

Oh what a bad memory. I still shiver when recalling that. How naïve I was to think that if I left them alone, they wouldn't notice, and if they did, they wouldn't be able to catch up. Fuck, I learnt that they have unlimited stamina…due to some… things I did.

The next is screamers. Oh I hate screamers to the core. They look the same as the previous two but have really long necks. Like a mutated giraffe hybrid. Once they spotted you, they start screaming their ass off like a bitch that got groped by a pervert, and start attracting both walkers and runners. How I despise those fucking assholes. I always wonder how a rotten piece of shit can scream so loud that it could attract minimum of a hundred zombies, if not more. I remembered coming out of that alive, but my whole body was covered in blood. It was like I just came out from a bloodied shower. I once tore off their vocal box to study it when I was extremely curious, but still couldn't figure out how they can scream that loud. The crucial point is, is to avoid anything that looks like a mutated giraffe hybrid and if they start screaming, kill them ASAP. As I said, they have tons of stamina and they don't need to breathe. (I found out when I tried to drown one once. It was so nasty hearing them scream underwater, if you could even consider gurgling a scream) So it's like a long loud high pitch alarm clock, much to my annoyance.

Lastly, leapers. They are highly intelligent and rare to spot. They have large claws, sharp fangs and crawl on all fours. I nicknamed them Venom since they look totally like the black colour Spiderman I saw when watching TV. Anyway, once they see you, they'll stalk you like a predator and leap at you once your guard is down. Their hearing is sharper than a dog, with a growl that roars deeper than a bears. Oh and they got stinky breath and non-stop drooling. How do I know this? Well the thing is… I was pounced on by one of them once and it breathed out on me with its mouth hanging open and drooled all over my fucking face. Extremely unpleasant experience I must add. I could've fainted on the spot due to the bad breath and disgusting –sticky– drool.

That's all the zombie types that I know. They constantly evolve so I will probably be seeing a new type soon. I can hardly wait to dissect any type of new zombie species and learn what they're capable of. The scientist in me is ecstatic but another part of me is telling me that it's wrong to be excited about it. Well I couldn't care less about the other part of me. It can suck my dick 'cause I totally want to capture a new type of zombie and strap it on an examination table.

I seem to have dragged my explanation and comments far too long, with the flashback and all. Shi is currently having a bloodbath and his grin has grown twice as wide, if that's even frigging possible.

I loosen my grip on Tensa Zangetsu's hilt and strolled elegantly –pfft yeah right– towards Shi, ignoring all the dismembered body parts that were littered on the road. How messy.

Couldn't help smiling at how graceful Shi is with a sword, I poke his arm. Immediately, his sword (that looks so much like Tensa Zangetsu… with inverted colours) was inches away from my throat. I tilt my head to the right as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Don' do tha' anymor'. Am gonna cut ya if ya stand near me when 'm killin'."

I shrugged.

Shi flicked the blood off his blade and sheathed it on his waist. I look up, noticing that the sun is quickly setting. I hate it when the sun sets. _They_ tend to roam in the dark more. Especially leapers. Shi turned on his heels and walks off. I continued following behind him, thinking about how to keep my identity a secret and finding out about his 3 years. I really hope he doesn't hate me though…

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Shi stopping and walk straight into him. Wincing, I grab my nose and glared at Shi when he looks over his shoulder.

"Don't stop suddenly you idiot! My nose is prone to nosebleeds since birth and I could've gotten a fucking nosebleed! What's with you anyway?! It's like I walked into a stone wall!"

I practically yelled at him as I rubbed my poor nose to sooth the pain. Luckily my nose doesn't seem to hate me like my brain does. _Any_ type of blood attracts _them_, not just humans.

Shi was grinning widely and his eyes showing amusement. God I hate that look. It pisses me the hell off.

"Here it is. Las Fucking Noches. Gotta make a visit to pinky first to check if ya infected. Don't look at me like tha'. Protocol ta keep us safe."

I nodded in understanding. If someone were to bring an infected human back, they would probably get bitten when their guard is down. Not that Shi has to worry about me being infected, it isn't possible.

Noticing that Shi was still rummaging his pockets, I started scanning the area. One of my habits when I arrive at a new place was the need to find some kind of escape route for emergencies. I saw an emergency exit in one of the alleyways and took the time to remember the layout of the area.

Shi finally pulls out a card… What do we need a card for?

As if knowing my thoughts, he smirks at me and swipes the card at a cracked white brick. Gaping, I saw the brick walls splitting apart. Shi walks in and I follow behind closely, noticing that the walls close back with a soft thud after we entered.

My jaw hits the floor as I look at the building. No, castle. A friggin huge WHITE castle. I think searching for Shi would be nearly impossible if the inside of the castle is white.

Wow... I wonder how people don't go insane with all this white. White walls, white ceilings, white windows, white railings, white doors, and white tiles. White every fucking thing. If I stay here too long, I'll come to despise white. Permanently.

As Shi came to a stop in front of a door, I noticed that there was a gothic 8 in the middle of it. Shi didn't bother knocking and just entered. I quickly follow after him and stood in bewilderment. The room looked like a lab. Everywhere I look; there are containers and jugs filled with organs and weird things that even I don't know. The person inside it isn't any different; creepy. The guy is 6'1" and has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead. He has rectangular-framed glasses with amber eyes behind it. They make him look like a scholar. He wears a white long shirt that covers his entire torso up to his neck with black three stripes in the middle. His pants were normal white regular ones and also had gloves covering his hands. Not to mention his boots are white too. It seems as though he doesn't want any part of his body exposed except his face. Fluttershy. That's the first thing my pink broccoli decided to call him. Again, don't ask me how I know _'My Little Pony'_ character names; I too don't know how I pulled that out of my ass.

Fluttershy looks me up and down before ushering me to a nearby cot. I sat down and waited for him to do his thing.

"Strip."

Now that was unexpected.

"Excuse me?"

"Strip." His tone was low and I can see him leering openly at me. His eyes practically tearing my clothes off.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and disgust as I snapped back a reply. "I'm already half naked and if my legs were bitten, my pants would be stained with blood by now."

He either didn't hear what I was saying or he chose to ignore it. I feel it's the latter.

Sighing, I put down Tensa Zangetsu beside me and shrug off my coat, revealing two dangerous looking guns hooked on my sides.

"The strap-holster thing has to go too. In case there are any scratch marks beneath it."

Oh what a sorry excuse you're giving me, Fluttershy. I narrowed my eyes and unbuckled my chest holster, noticing Shi giving Fluttershy a menacing glare before turning his gaze towards me.

After putting my chest holster on top of Tensa Zangetsu, I shifted uncomfortably. Damn, I feel really vulnerable right now. I didn't know covering my nipples gave me such security. I feel like a damn chick.

"Don't forget your boots and pants now." Fluttershy didn't even bother concealing his lust. I look down and strangely find the floor to be very interesting. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed of my body. I just feel that my chastity would be in danger around this guy.

Removing my boots, I glance mischievously at Fluttershy under my bangs and immediately kicked them up at him. One of my boots hit him dead centre in the face and the other flew past him. I smirked and did a victory dance in my head for the second time today.

He rubs his nose in a soothing manner as he moves towards me. I couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to my face as I yelp, a manly yelp of course, when Fluttershy grabbed my waist. Tightly. Oh if he isn't Shi's comrade, I would've broken all his fingers and dislocated his wrists. Slowly and painfully.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Fluttershy's wrist, making him let out an unmanly surprised squeak. He starts yanking his wrist and shouting for Shi to release him, his face twisting into pain. Shi complied and released him, sending a low growl at Fluttershy.

"He can ope' his pants himself, Szayel."

Fluttershy's eyes flickered in emotion from anger to confusion.

"Hmmmm? This is strange. You normally throw the new survivors at me and walk off like it's none of your business. Why so concern? I won't bite."

"Yea right ya won't. It's nonofyabeeswax, Szayel." Shi spat out angrily before grabbing my things and throwing me over his shoulder. What am I? A sack of frigging potatoes?! I struggled a bit before stiffening once I heard Shi growl in warning. Oh I hate it when he growls… I still remember the time when we were kids. He growled at me when I was stubborn about leaving the park and ended up getting carried home in his arms, unconscious and with a bruised stomach. I didn't dare disobey him when he growls anymore. I would rather not end up with a few broken ribs since he's bigger and stronger than last time, thank you very much.

On the way to wherever it is Shi is carrying me, I can feel people's eyes boring a hole into me. How uncomfortable.

"Erm… Kurosaki-"

I feel Shi stiffen.

"-I can walk by myself."

Does he still hate being called by our family name? Shi drops me onto the floor as I landed on my ass. Hard. I rubbed my aching bum and whimpered. Of course it was a manly whimper.

"Shiro-**san**. Call me Shiro-**san**." Shi's voice was cold as he stared down at me. I hate it. I don't want him to speak in a cold tone towards me. I fucking hate it.

"Hai, Shi..ro."

Seeing his eye twitch in annoyance when I left out the 'san', he threw my things at me and continued walking off, not even glancing back at me. Now this is making me extremely melancholic.

Putting my clothes and equipment back on, I quickly rushed towards him and continued following him with a sigh.

Shi stopped in front of a door that had the word _Espada_ written on it in a gothic way. He kicked the door, I saw a long white table in the middle of the room with fourteen white chairs neatly aligned, six on each side and two in each end.

My eyes landed on a man with brown hair and eyes. His short wavy hair was swept back with a strand hanging in the middle of his face (which looks fucking stupid by the way). He wore a white V neck shirt with black outlines underneath his white ankle-length long coat and a matching white hakama. His boots were, luckily, black with white lines. He had a face that showed a _'mightier-than-thou'_ expression and probably a '_greater-than-thou'_ attitude.

My pink broccoli whispers the man's name into my ears and I have the urge to keel over and laugh my balls off. Kal-El. That's totally hilarious. Shi noticed my shoulders shaking and I force myself to stop and keep a blank face, though my mouth can't seem to stop twitching upwards.

Kal-El gave me a friendly smile, which I should add looks fucking fake, and introduced himself.

"Hello there. My name is Aizen Sousuke. I act as the leader here in Las Noches. It's nice to meet you."

He strides towards me elegantly and holds his hand out. I took it and smiled (I won't give anyone my real smile other than Shi) back.

"Yukigata. Please call me Yuki. It's nice to meet you too." I felt the urge to keep my secret remain a secret tenfold. It would be dangerous if he knows who & _what_ I am.

He ushered me to one of the seats with Shi following behind me. I sat on the right side of the table and Shi on the left while Kal-El sat in the middle. He started explaining to me the system and what they do in Las Noches. Like I give a flying fuck. I just want to be near Shi.

I'll simplify and shorten his words as much as possible. Kal-El is the leader of Arrancars (it means 'to remove' in Spanish). It is a group that's pretty much like a gang. They each have a member tattoo which is located somewhere on their body. The design is that of a mask (they can have any type of mask) and it's a requirement for each member to have one. They have a tattoo artist in their ranks and I so do not want to make a tattoo. It would ruin my perfect skin. There are 3 types of ranking –excluding the boss– in the gang; Numerous, Fraccion, Espada.

Numerous are the ordinary members which I call _'foot soldiers'_ or '_minions'._ Most of the women cook and clean while the men train hard to kill off zombies. They share rooms with each other even though this place is huge. One room contains at least 5 people each. Kal-El said that in case of more survivors, they will have extra rooms to give.

Fraccions are the so called _'Colonel'_. They can order around Numerous. There are eleven groups of them that are hand-picked by the Espadas. They share rooms with each other within their group or have their own if the Espada has only one Fraccion. Their room is connected to the Espada's one. To put it simple, they are like the personal servants of the Espadas.

Espadas are the so called _'Major'_ and there are 11 of them. Each of them has a gothic number located on their body from zero to ten. **(A/N: I know that the Espada has 0-9 but my story requires 11)** The numbering is random and each of the Espada has their own job. They can pick a Numerous and make them into their Fraccion. They have their own rooms that are connected to their Fraccion's room. The door of their room has a gothic number on it. They are the people who normally go out of this place and do missions.

Kal-El said that he has two special people who are like the _'Generals'._ They give out orders or look around the place in case anything happens. The two of those special people share a room with each other.

Kal-El is the '_Commander-in-Chief'_. Basically, he gives out orders and plans what to do when an emergency arises or something. It's obvious he has a room of his own and Shi commented that his room is fucking huge. He set up some rules that I have to remember… The first one made me blush so hard that Shi and Kal-El gave me a knowing smirk. Yea so what if I'm a virgin!? Assholes!

No sex. What kind of rule is that? I just had to ask and I do very much regret it. Shi explained to me that when they were having a Christmas party last year, one of the women got knocked up and Kal-El was furious. I have to agree though, who the fuck wants an infant while we're having a zombie apocalypse. That useless piece of fat is practically a second-hand screamer. The women became defensive and promised that it won't be any trouble, so Kal-El put up the rule that says no sex.

I won't list all the rules at the moment because, honestly there are too many. Kal-El said that some of the Espadas normally go out with their Fraccion to get some supplies like food, water and clothing while others go out to _'reduce the population of zombies' _or to find any other survivors.I totally think it's a waste of time to try to reduce the numbers. They are endless!

Kal-El needs to get laid (this is why he should cancel the no sex rule). He talks too much, I wonder if he'll ever stop. The words spill out of his mouth like vomit... Ok that was gross. Forget I said that. Shi's grin was turned into a bored look and he's currently staring at the wall. I think the wall is far more interesting than Kal-El talking.

After what seemed like hours, he finally stops talking and told Shi to bring me to one of the Numerous rooms. Shi told me to wait outside for him as he has to speak to Kal-El for a while. I nod my head.

-Shiro's POV-

After Yuki nods his head, he turns around and starts walking towards the door.

I turned to look at Aizen after Yuki left. "I wan' him as mah Fraccion."

Aizen raised his eyebrow and gave me a knowing smirk. God I hate that look. It's like he knows everything and seriously pisses me off.

"Oh? That's new. You haven't gotten any Fraccions after that _incident_."

I growled and narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"You know I won't reject the idea of you having a Fraccion. I was going to ask you to get a new one soon. The leapers are extremely dangerous and I don't want one of my best Espada to die a useless death."

I turned on my heel and walked towards the door, grin in place and ready to face the cute male. Even though I can't see half his face, he's probably cute underneath those goggles. Can't wait to see him without it.

-Ichigo's POV-

Great. I have to share a room with four or more other people. Just fucking great. Now I can't remove my wig and goggles. Other people would definitely say that my face looks like Shi's, even though our heights are different; our face is totally the same.

Shi finally walks out of the room and gave me a look that says '_Follow-me-or-I'll-drag-you-by-your-feet'_. I quickly ran over to him and saw that his grin is back in place. Did something good happen?

We stopped at a door, and yes it's white, with a gothic zero on it. I tilt my head to the side. Are we visiting the Espadas?

As if knowing what I was thinking, he opens the door and ushers me inside. He's definitely a mind reader. That hasn't changed at all.

"This is mah room. Yer gonna be mah new Fraccion an' yer room is beside mine. Ya hav' ta enter mah room befere ya can enter yers since it's connected."

What. The. Flying. Fuck?

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with school and all.

I humbly thank my friend, Chris, for fixing my grammar mistakes. I'm fucking weak in grammar *sweatdrops*


	3. Liar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sama does.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Incest.**

* * *

I can't take it anymore! What have I fucking done to deserve this shit? Well, I have done tons of things, but this is too much! Even for Lord Karma! Oh I so don't need another one laughing at me and biting me back in the ass. Lady Fate is _more_ than enough.

Shi is driving me insane! Not that I deny being insane, but that's not the point! Five. Fucking. Hours. That's all it took for my life to take a complete hundred and eighty degrees turn around. After being appointed as his Fraccion, he grinned smugly at me and said that I should feel _PROUD_ that he chose me. Pfft, I'm so _proud_ that I feel like punching that look off of his face.

I swear to all the fucked up Gods sitting on their fluffy cloud chairs in heaven that if I hear Shi telling me to _'do something for him'_ again… Oh I'll rip his balls out and shove it down his throat. Deep.

Don't get me wrong. I love Shi to hell, but this is complete utter bullshit. Even I have my fucking limits, and I am giving the honours of informing you that it's reaching its peak soon. Oh so very soon I might add. I should've tried to refuse following him to Las Fucking Noches. I should've continued stalking him, so what if I'm a stalker and I have no balls?! It's better than _THIS_! For the past five fucking hours, I've been running around and obeying the White-haired Devil. '_Yuki get this', 'Yuki take that', 'Yuki help this', 'Yuki go there', 'Yuki…', 'Yuki…', 'Yuki…'_

_-Flashback-_

_"Yuki! Ya should be prou' ta even be mah Fraccion!" He looked at me smugly while his grin grew twice as wide, threatening to eat up his face. I seriously wonder how he can grin every single fucking time. Isn't it tiring?_

_"And why the hell should I be '_proud' _to be your slave?" I snapped back in annoyance before reaching out towards the door handle, only to be pulled back._

_I glare at Shi before opening my mouth to speak… Sadly to be interrupted._

_"Cause bein' mah slave is fuckin' awesom' ya kno'?! Now get meh a bottle af water. Am thirsty as hell."_

_… The fuck? _

_-End of flashback-_

That my friend, was only the fucking beginning of my miserable five hours. When I was on my way to get him a bottle of water, I got lost because I seriously have no sense of direction AND this place is frigging huge. It took me a grand total of 30 minutes to get a single bottle of water.

Once I arrived back into the room and gave Shi his bottle, he smirked at me before it turned into a full blown grin. It scared me so bad I was shitting bricks. I still shiver at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_"My my, is takin' a singl' bottle af water tha' hard? Am gonna haf ta punish ya for bein' so slow."_

_Ok… This is plain scary. My fight or flight instincts took over and I rush towards the door, ignoring the surprised expression on Shi's face. He snapped out from his dazed a second too soon before launching at me, making me yelp and fall face down first._

_"ARGH! MY NOSE! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?! I ONLY GOT LOST BECAUSE SOMEONE DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING KITCHEN IS!"_

_My outburst must've amused Shi because he was suddenly laughing hysterically. He stood up and pulled me by the back of my coat. Damn it, Shi is being a total ass! _

_Said teen sat down on his bed and forced me onto his lap, making me blush furiously. He grinned at my expression before turning and positioning me (I struggled and protested. I really did). Oh holy mother of chaos!_

_"What the fucking shit are you doing?!" My face is crimson red at the embarrassing pose he put me in, my stomach is currently lying on Shi's lap and my butt is raised up high… Don't tell me... _

_Shi just leered at me before putting his right hand around the back of my neck, holding me in place like a struggling kitten while raising his left arm._

_ "Am gonna spank ya fer bein' late." _

_"OH HELL NO! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASS-!"_

_"One!" A jolt of pain made its way to my bum and I yelp in surprise, my blush instantly growing tenfold in colour._

_"Two!" He spanks me harder as I struggle to get free, only for him to start laughing madly and continue spanking me mercilessly. _

_…_

_"An' twenty!" I couldn't help crying out in an unmanly way when Shi spanked me for the last time. _

_"Don't be late again. Now get meh mah dinner. Am starvin'." _

_Shi abruptly releases me and I drop to the floor, groaning in pain and struggle to stand up. I sluggishly move towards the door, not wanting to get spanked for 'disobedience'. _

_"Ya got five minutes!" _

_I stare at him in disbelief before dashing out the door, ignoring Shi's hysteric laughing behind me and my bum's protest for me to slow the fuck down. I already hate my life as his Fraccion._

_-End of flashback-_

ARGHHHHH! My butt is still sore from the torture! I'm so fucking frustrated! Sexually frustrated too! I stride towards my room in a hurry and started impatiently tearing my clothes off once I'm inside, leaving me only in my boxers with a hard on. I sprawl myself on the bed and kick my boxers off, clicking my tongue in irritation at the sight of my weeping erection.

Eagerly, I slid my hand to the base of my dick and start pumping it in a slow-paced speed. Rubbing the tip and tracing the veins, I started panting as I bit down my bottom lip, letting out a low groan. Damn, it's been awhile.

The image of a pale figure smiling at me flashes across my mind and I start to pump faster, feeling my dick leak out precum. I give the tip a good squeeze before I continue stroking harder. I could feel my tummy coiling up and the urge to release is making me moan.

"Nnn.. Haa.."

My free hand massages my balls lightly, giving it a tight squeeze before my toes curl up and I stiffen slightly. I came all over my hand and stomach, moaning out a name that surprised even myself.

Why the flying fuck did I moan out Shi's name while I released? Ok that was weird. Forcing myself to forget about it a second later, I head towards the bathroom to clean myself up. I hate feeling sticky and a hot shower sounds fan-fucking-tastic.

I turn on the shower tap and start to clean the semen off of my navel and hands. Closing my eyes and letting the shower spray hit me in the face, I sigh in contempt. My thoughts wondering about why I moaned out Shi's name. He's my brother for fuck sakes!

I opened my eyes abruptly and blush when my rotten pink broccoli decided to tease me by showing Shi's glorious naked body. I could feel myself getting hard again. Shit. Getting a hard-on from the thought of seeing my brother naked isn't really normal is it? Way to go Ichi, you're definitely getting more perverted each year. I'm definitely going to blame the teenage raging hormones.

Sighing through my nose, I wrap my hand around my dick and lean onto the shower wall to support myself. I was still weak from my post-organism and my legs felt like jelly, wouldn't want to fall down, yea?

Panting and stroking fast, I didn't hear the bathroom door slide open. I let out a breathy moan once I felt my balls tighten up, I pump harder, not noticing someone standing behind me before a pair of strong arms wraps themselves around my waist, making me squeak in a very unmanly way, much to my embarrassment. I must've let my guard down for someone to even come close without alerting me.

I heard a low chuckle from behind me and turned my head to the side, getting a good look at the grinning face behind me. I'm screwed; I left my goggles in the room! (Quite lucky to say that I forgot to open my wig…) Quickly turning back in front, I heard Shi clicking his tongue in annoyance before trying to turn me around, much to my demise. I struggled a bit before he gave up and pushed me face first to the shower wall.

My hands held the wall for support and my legs spread apart to keep my balance in place, not noticing that Shi was drooling over my erotic pose. I held back a groan when Shi pressed himself against me, making my leaking erection twitch in contact with the cold wall.

"Sh-Shiro! The f-fuck are y-you doing?! Let me g-go!" I couldn't help stuttering, much to my annoyance.

Said teen chuckles deeply and I could feel his breath on my ears, making the hair on the back of my neck stand. He licks the outer shell of my ear and I moaned involuntarily, making him hum in approval.

"Am helpin' ya releas'." Shi whispers to me, his voice thick with lust.

My eyes widen when he gropes my right butt cheek and at the same time, pinches my left nipple. I let out a long moan, arching my back towards him. I could feel his hard-on rubbing against me as he moves from groping my butt to teasing my front. I started panting and whimpered softly when he removes his hand from my dick.

I can feel him smirking when he licks my nape, making me shiver in anticipation. Oh god this is so wrong. We're brothers! I need to stop him from committing incest! He probably doesn't know I'm his baby-brother and not a fucking stranger to have sex with.

"S-Shiro… Please… stoo~op… Nnh" I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when he pinched my nipple hard, rolling the bud skilfully.

"Ya sure? Yer body doesn' seem lik' it wants meh ta stop." His left hand left my nipple as he reached out to grab something.

Curious, I took a peek behind and saw him pouring a decent amount of shower gel on his fingers, coating them. Oh fuck. I panicked and struggled before freezing when Shi growled in warning, making me shiver in fear. Oh_ shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shit_. I started hyperventilating at the thought of my own brother raping me. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as he pushes a finger in me, thrusting it in and out before adding another one to scissors me.

I whimpered before struggling to keep the sobbing that escaped my lips in place, not wanting to show weakness. Shi seemed to have noticed my silent crying and pulls out his fingers after much hesitation, making me sigh in relief softly. Shi suddenly pumps my hard-on and I came with a strangled cry a few seconds later before sliding down the wall, my back still facing him.

I heard footsteps walking away, the door opening and closing behind me. I couldn't help the relief that rushed to me and at the same time, the disappointment. Why am I disappointed? This doesn't make sense. I used the wall as support and walked towards the door, locking it before continuing my shower, after opening my wig of course.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel dangerously low around my hips before spitting out a curse. I forgot to bring clothes. Fuck. As I was busy cursing myself for being forgetful, I heard a knock on the bathroom door and froze. Is it Shi? What does he want? I quickly wore my wig, ignoring the wetness of my hair beneath it. What a disgusting feeling.

Walking towards the door, I hesitantly unlock it and slide it open. Shi was standing in front of me, clothes in his arms.

"Pinky's Fraccion made these fer ya. Fer sleepin'."

He hands me the clothing. I notice him trying to avoid accidently brushing against my hands and obviously not making eye contact, which I am grateful for because of the lack of goggles. I thanked him and went back into the bathroom, closing the door before wearing my newly appointed pyjamas. Why the hell is my pyjama top and bottom, out of all the colours in the whole fucking world, pink. **Hot pink** to be exact. My boxers are luckily black.

Falling face first onto my soft bed, I sigh. What an exhausting day. I wonder why Shi did that in the shower… My face turned beet red as I wrap the blanket defensively around myself like a cocoon, not caring that the wig is still in place. I fell asleep soon after but my dreams are far from pleasant.

* * *

_A small breeze whipped through my untamed spiky hair, tousling my neon-bright orange _tresses_. I shiver a bit and wrap my arms around myself. One of my legs was dangling on the edge of the cliff as I look down. It hurts…_

_"Ichigo…"_

_I look up at the figure that is standing a few feet behind me, staring at him before looking back to the front. My eyes dark and my face blank._

_"Ichigo, are you… lonely?" The figure's voice was unsure and I can hear worry in his tone._

_"Lone..ly?" I stare at the scenery of the sun setting in front of me and close my eyes, opening it a few minutes after. The figure is patiently waiting for my answer._

_"I d-don't know… My heart h-hurts. But I'm not wounded. Why is that?" My voice was quivering. I sound so unsure of myself and it's pathetic. _

_I can feel the figure staring intently before standing directly behind me, pulling me up. I let him pull me by my arm and stand facing him._

_"You know, Ichigo. It's ok to show your true feelings. Your heart hurts because _they_ always leave. We have no choice but to accept. I know it hurts but you can't keep everything bottled up."_

_A lone tear rolled down my cheek as the figure pulled me into a warm embrace. I stiffen for a bit before relaxing in his arms._

_"Why are you crying, Ichigo?" The voice was full with concern. I'm confused. I raise my hand towards my cheek and feel more tears rolling out of my eyes, blurring my vision._

_"T-tears…?" I quickly wipe the tears that were forming in my eyes, not wanting to show weakness. The figure tilts my chin with his long skinny fingers and stares directly at me, the look of pure concern swarming in his molten red eyes. _

_"It's ok, Ichigo. Crying isn't weakness. For today, I'll lend you my shoulders to cry on, I'll even be your listening ear. I don't like seeing you like this. So please, smile afterwards."_

_The dam that was holding my tears suddenly broke and I could hear myself sobbing and crying loudly. I burry my face into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist desperately. The figure rubs circles on my back and whispers soothing words to me. Why was he being kind of me? He always makes fun of me. Always finding the opportunity to laugh at me. Why do I feel like shit? Why does my heart hurts so much? Why?!_

_"W-why, why won't th-the p-pain go away?!" I couldn't help but shout out, my voice muffled by his shirt. The feeling of loneliness and longing finally hit me. Hard. _

_"Ichigo… I can make the pain go away. Your soul… I'll-"_

* * *

"..ki! ..yu! YUKI!" I could feel someone shaking and screaming at me. I open my eyes, my vision blurry.

"Shi..ro?" I rub my eyes and stared in shock. I was crying in my sleep. What a fucking baby! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

Lady Fate must have felt that my life wasn't bad enough that I can't forget even the tiniest bit of details in my life. She just had to shove more things in, like nightmares. Endless repeating nightmares. Tons and tons of nightmares that I can't fucking escape from. It's hell I tell you. Fucking hell. If the nightmares were made up by my rotten pink broccoli, I wouldn't give a shit, but memories. My nightmare just had to be memories. Fuck you Lady Fate. Just fuck you!

I jolt out of my inner turmoil when I feel Shi stiffen and lean closer towards me, his face only inches apart from mine. I looked away nervously and saw that my goggles were on the nightstand. Fuck. Shi suddenly ran his thumb over my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I stare at him before closing my eyes. Does he recognise me?

"Why r ya cryin'? Ya were sobbin' loud enough ta wake th' dead up." Even though Shi sounds like a total ass, I could hear a tint of worry in his voice and his signature grin was faltering.

Shaking my head, I try to smile at him but only to fail miserably when it turned into a grimace. I guess I broke our promise of trying to hide behind a smile. When I finally stopped trembling, he steps away and walked towards the door.

After having that dream, I really don't want to be alone. I used to crawl into Shi's arms after a 'memory-nightmare-episode'. Hearing the door clicked shut, I covered myself with the blanket as the tears I tried to surpass started leaking out like a broken pipe. Damn you tears! I whimpered, my expression showing pure disgust for myself. Biting down the pillow, I was so busy trying to swallow all the pathetic sounds I was making that I didn't notice Shi, even as he sat beside me.

Said teen stayed silent for a minute before slowly unwrapping me from my defensive cocoon blanket slowly. I stared at him with hazy eyes before stretching my arms towards him by instinct, taking in the shocked expression from his face. If I wasn't in such a depressing state, I would've laughed at his expression now.

He hesitates before sliding into the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist. I shuffle closer and cuddled him, breathing in his scent. Shi's scent is still as relaxing as always, vanilla with a mix of mint. A weird combination, but it fits him perfectly.

As my breathing evens out, I fell into a peaceful slumber, oblivious to Shi's suspicious gaze.

...

Feeling warm and comfy, I tighten the grip on my _pillow_ and sigh in contemp. I haven't had a nice nap since I left the town in search of Shi. Said _pillow _stirred for a moment and I stiffen. Blinking groggily, I rub the sleep from my eyes and look up. Molten gold on black eyes stare half-lidded back at me before snapping awake.

Shi removed his arms around me and sat up, yawning loudly. I blush at the sudden realization of Shi and me cuddling in our sleep. Said teen turned to look at me and suddenly his face turned serious, eyes narrowing.

"Why do you look like me?" His accent is gone. Fuck. His speech only turns normal when he's seriously pissed off or he's interrogating someone.

"What do you mean Shiro-san? I'm not an albino." Acting dumb, I tilt my head to the left and look at him with a confused expression, brows raised high.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he pushes me down onto my back and grabs my wrists, holding them on top of my head. I struggled and tried to kick him off… but he expected that and did one of his fucking leg locks with his ankles and knees. Damn it to hell! Why did Goat-chin let him learn Judo?! Doesn't he know that rapists and perverts use them to _do things_?!

"Stop your fucking useless struggling and answer my damn question!" His voice was full of unsaid promises that made me tremble in fear.

"I was born like this. What can I do about it?!" I shout out, trying to break free. It was the truth anyway. Shi doesn't seem to like my answer since he suddenly cut off my oxygen by strangling me with his free hand.

It hurts. My wrists hurt. My legs hurt. My neck hurts. Most of all, my heart hurts. He squeezed my neck harder when he realized I wasn't paying him any attention. How could I when my heart hurts so much?

"Tch! Don't fucking act smart with me! You're Ichigo aren't you?! He's the only one who would reach out towards me after having a nightmare!" His voice was cold when he asked me that. I could see anger, sadness, betrayal, happiness, confusion and something else that I didn't recognise in his eyes.

"..Le..t.. go… Can't.. br..eathe.." I gasp out; eyes rolling to the back of my head and my vision became filled with black spots.

Shi loosens his grip around my neck and I started gasping for air and coughing violently with tears rolling out of my eyes. My knuckles turn white as I tried to contain the fear that was leaking out of me. I look up at Shi and smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's.. been awhile.. Shi…" His face suddenly turned into a disbelieved expression before anger made its way. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably when he smiled at me. His fucking eyes aren't smiling though. The smile didn't even reach them.

"Finally ya show up an' this is how ya greet meh? Am disapointe' at ya, Ichigo."

I should get ready for some serious mind blowing pain. He only calls me by my name when he's fucking mad at something I did. I do hope that Fluttershy is around and not missing when this is over. I would seriously need tons of pain killers and sleeping pills after Shi is through with me. Said teen suddenly let my wrist go and hug me like his life depended on it. I blinked once, twice. What?

I'm shocked. I don't know what to do. Shi's hugging me and I could feel my shoulders getting wet. Is he crying? I reach out my hand and ran it through his spiky white hair, smiling when he leans towards my touch.

"Ya idiot!" His head suddenly snaps up and he glares at me, my smile disappear just as fast as it appeared. Shi grabbed my pyjama collar and threw me on the floor. Bipolar much?

"Wa-wait Shi! I can explain!" I sat up and put my arms up in a defensive pose.

"DON'T CARE!" He pounces at me and yanks me up before twisting my right arm behind me, making me yelp in surprise.

"Shi! Stop! I didn't mean to lie! I swear!" My voice was filled with panic and thick with anxiety.

He grabs my hair and pulls it… Only to pull off my wig. His surprise was all I needed before I took advantage of his loosened grip. I yank my arm and sprint towards the door. Before I could tear it open, I was pinned by a larger body behind me, knocking me into the door. He was always the faster runner between the two of us.

"Ya still got th' balls ta run from meh?!" Shi threw me back to the middle of the room and kicked my stomach. I could taste blood on my tongue and spat it out. Just one kick and I'm already coughing up blood. He got stronger, great.

I stood up shakily only to get backhanded in the face, making me fall back on my ass ungracefully. My teeth cut my lip open, my mouth collecting more blood as I looked up towards Shi, his face twisting in anger. Shit. At least he didn't break my jaw. He appeared in front of me in less than a second before yanking me by the collar and giving me a splendid right hook that would make a boxer jealous. Damn it fucking hurts.

Grabbing my right cheek, I spat out more blood and my nose started bleeding. My beautiful face is ruined… He doesn't even look satisfied. Bastard. I leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Before I could speak, I felt my ribs crack and I croaked out a pained scream. FUCK! He didn't need to fucking break my ribs! I swear his punch broke two of my ribs at once. What a fucking monster. His strength is inhumane I tell you. Not that I did say he is hu-

Before I could finish my inner comments, he did a spinning right kick and sadly, I blocked it, making my ulna crack under pressure. Oh great, he broke my ulna. Well it's better than breaking my skull I guess.

I held my right forearm before gritting my teeth in pain. He swatted my hand away before grabbing my broken arm as I took in a sharp breathe. FUCK!

Shi held out my hand and I fist it on reflex. Oh how I regret it. He punched my fisted fist and I let out a loud cry. He broke my fucking proximal phalanges and probably my metacarpals! Don't forget the chain reaction to my carpal! To put it simply, he broke my god damn hand and wrist! He doesn't stop there, pinning me down face first and pulling my left arm up in an awkward angle. Oh, he wouldn't!

"SHI DON'T! FUCKING STO-" Before I could finish my sentence, he twists my arm and pulled it. My shoulder made a pop sound and I screamed, loud enough to even wake a dead man from his eternal slumber.

The door suddenly banged open, I could hear two people rushing inside and someone pulling Shi off of me. I was breathing and sweating heavily, my vision growing black. The last thing I saw were cerulean blue eyes looking at me in concern and hearing a loud shouting voice before I passed out from the pain.

_"…Liar!" _

* * *

_My deepest apologies for not putting any zombies in this chapter. Needed Ichigo to settle down in Las Noches first. _


End file.
